


Missing Sun

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Trans Character, or like one but it lasts for a half of the fic, some sun and moon metaphor peppered in too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: Ted missed the sun. The warmth it gave xem. The way xyr eyes hurt everytime xe, oh so foolishly, attempted to stare at it for an almost concerning amount of time. Just, all of the feelings that came along with the sun shining upon the Earth or, maybe even more importantly, Ted in particular.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Missing Sun

Ted missed the sun. The warmth it gave xem. The way xyr eyes hurt everytime xe, oh so foolishly, attempted to stare at it for an almost concerning amount of time. Just, all of the feelings that came along with the sun shining upon the Earth or, maybe even more importantly, Ted in particular. 

That was, of course, a statement of the most ridiculous nature. Xe lived in San Dimas; Ted was pretty sure the last time xe saw a single cloud up in the sky was last year. The Burning touch of sunlight was just as much part of the landscape as that cliffs near town. Both of them were totally equal in their invariably. 

And yet, here Ted was. Laying on the floor of xyr room, shivering from something akin to cold. Although xe has somehow managed to never in xyr whole life set foot in Alaska, xe couldn’t be so sure about that now. Ted couldn’t be so sure about many things at the moment. It was only the cold that managed to stay there with xem.

Ted made an attempt to open xyr eyes. Xe wanted-. No, that wasn't the correct word here to use. It didn’t reveal the desperation that stood behind that statement. It wasn’t a simple wish. It was more of a necessity than anything else. Xe had to see if the rays of sunshine were still able to blind xem completely. If they hadn't run away three days ago alongside xyr most excellent partner. If it wasn’t Ted who was running away by the virtue of not going after him, making the distance between them bigger and bigger with every second spent on doing nothing to lessen it. 

The attempt turned up to be a successful one. Soft light coming from the window allowed xem to see the world once more. Now xe could watch xemself laying still, still in the xyr room. Dreadful thoughts of Alaska completely disappeared from xyr head. That, however, wasn’t enough to scare away the chill that settled deep down in xyr bones. Ted stood up. Xe just needed to be closer to the sun, that’s it.

Leaning on the frame of said window, Ted glanced at the view outside. Seeing the presence of clear blue sky was the most comforting. However, there was still something not right about this. Xe turned xyr eyes towards polaroid pictures of Bill and xem, strewn around the window ledge for a second and then back at the sky. What these things lacked was authenticy. All Ted was able to see were shadows of the original selves. Xe couldn’t stay in this place any longer, xe decided.

Finding the strength to go out of the house has been the most troublesome for a very long time. Possibly even predating that one time when xe tried to find a totally excellent birthday gift for the most esteemed associate of xyrs without his knowledge. Maybe their hearts weren’t meant to be locked away from each other, no matter the significance of the problem at hand. Ted agreed with this sentiment. Xe did it now, just as xe has done it during that fight, three days ago. Nevertheless, the words of explanation for xyr odd behaviour were too heavy to carry out at the time. Ted wished to believe that this changed, however xe couldn’t be totally centrain. 

As it turned out, standing on the pathway did little to no help. Even after changing xyr surroundings, everything remained morbidly muted in its lack of any vibrant colors. Ted began walking aimlessly, setting xemself on a quest to rediscover life in California. A task much harder than some would most probably expect.

After a while, Ted found xemself on the way to Bill’s home. That revelation in and on itself was as surprising as it was not. Since the day they have met each other for the first time, there was always some mysterious force drawing one to the other. When Ted had learnt about magnets, xe couldn’t help but to make a connection here. Although xyr laughed at the idea they both ate matching magnets, Ted couldn’t regret telling him that. There was little thing xe would be able to regret if it made Bill as much as smile. 

Xe looked at the house in front of xyr eyes. Simple wooden door has never seemed so imposing before. Breathe in. Breathe out. And three headshakes for a good measure. There, Ted was ready to face the most cherished colleague of xyrs again. Xe rang the bell. 

Just as xe was starting to get second thoughts about this whole journey, the door was opened. Before Ted could muster, not even an apology, just a simple greeting, Bill tackled xem into a tight hug. Xe automatically leaned into it, totally forgetting why xe was nervous about this confrontacion in the first place. They just stood there for a while, hugging one another, the desperation slipping through the strength of their embraces. Finally, the world shifted back onto the right tracks. 

“I missed you the greatest amount, dude.” Bill might have broken the silence between them but not the skin contact. “The last three days were totally non-non-non-heinous. Not seeing you caused me the most serious break of heart.”

“My most sincere apologies, dearest boyfriend of mine.” With the reality settling in once more, previously muted emotions came crashing down onto Ted. There were tears running down xyr face, making Bill’s crop top all wet. “It was the last of my intentions to be a source of this bogus feeling.”

Bill gave his most outstanding acquaintance a much needed moment to let it all out. Ted was in a state of the greatest appreciation of how considerate xyr best friend could be. After calming a little down, he spoke again. 

“Ted?”

“Yeah, Bill?” 

Their voices were barely louder than a whisper, delicate tones gently applied like a medicine over a somewhat fresh wound. 

“it's totally not my objective to partake in any odious action of pressuring you to do something. You don’t have to tell me what made you so upset that night. I was just worried about you, dude.” Bill has never in his life sounded more genuine. If Ted hadn’t been set on explaining everything to him before, xe would have changed xyr mind based on hearing this declaration alone. There was no reason to hide it from him.

“It’s totally cool, dude. It was just my dad again. You are aware that his remarks can leave a person the most tormented.” 

Bill stiffened at that and then immediately made himself relax. To say that he was merely aware of the ways John Logan managed to affect negatively his oldest offspring was inadequate to say the least. Bill wasn’t the greatest mathematician in history, however he also didn’t have to be one to know that things like this happened all too often in the Logan household. He began to slowly brush Ted’s hair with his fingers. This action was qually comforting for both of them.

“It was nothing about Alaska, not this time. He-” Ted cut xemself off here. As if the next words were too horrifying to say out loud. Nevertheless, xe knew xe had to continue. “He told me that I will never be enough. Not for him, not for our most bodacious band. Not even for you, dude.”

Another pause. Each word felt heavier on xyr tongue and left nothing but acid after escaping xyr mouth. It was the most revolting torture to go through. Bill must have sensed a new wave of tears creeping in as he chose this exact moment to give his response to all of this.

“That has to be the most untruthful statement I’ve ever heard, dude.” He quickly reassured his companion. “There is no way you would ever be not enough for me. Besides, you know what Rufus said, we’re totally going to be rockstars who will unite the whole world, Ted!”

This is where normally both of them would air-guitar. Maybe add a little “Excellent!” to the mix too. Bill sure did want to. However, due to the fact that this activity was severely more complicated while hugging, he settled for giving Ted a small kiss on the head. The occasions to do this while standing up were pretty rare so Bill guessed that it wasn’t too bad either. After seeing his beloved partner blush, Bill even thought of it as worthy of calling it stellar.

Nevertheless, what was significantly less stellar was the fact that Bill’s legs were starting to ache after standing on the toes for such a long time. With a great regret, he moved away from Ted. Atypically long embrace between the two was replated with a much simpler act of hand holding. 

“You are totally right, the most triumphant friend of mine. Nevertheless, it can be hard to remember when your own parental unit feeds you the most contrary of opinions. I think I would rather start cooking normal things like mom did, you know.”

“Bogus.” The most triumphant companion of Bill solemnly nodded in agreement. Yes, it was totally bogus, no questions about that. The atmosphere changed back to more pensive. “But I have an idea!”

“What is it, Bill?” Ted perked up at this. Xe has always believed that Bill was just like his ideas- the most excellent.

“I’ll just have to remind you this each time your dad says something that’s totally not true.” He was pretty proud of himself for this one. In his humble opinion, his most recent of plans was totally righteous and impossible to fail.

“Dude! Your most recent of plans was totally righteous and impossible to fail.”

Although it was already late afternoon, Ted had an odd feeling as if the sun had just begun to shine when Bill ginned at xem. They air-guitared in synth to celebrate this most spectacular turn of events. Ted glanced at the sun in front of xem. This time, it didn’t hurt to do it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you want, leave a comment or say hi @idk-how-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
